Unovan Battle Movement
by RomanTwoDead
Summary: Two new trainers and an experienced one begin to travel around the Unova Region. Roman, Randy, and Violet all receive starter Pokemon. These trainers will do their best to become the strongest trainers they can be. Team Plasma learns of these skilled trainers and soon betrayal is intimate. The trio will learn how they truly feel about each other and their futures.
1. Nuvema Matchup

-Roman White-

I stand up and look towards the sky. Nuvema Town was so different from my hometown in Castelia City. This is where I was going to get my second pokemon. I already have one, a Cubchoo. But Professor Juniper wants me to have another one. My black hoodie flutters in the wind slightly, revealing my black shirt underneath more. Dark blue jeans cover my legs, and I have black boots on my feet. I have short dark brown hair that would always remain messy. Sitting on the bench was another waiting trainer to be, ready to receive his starter pokemon. He has on gray running shoes, blue jeans, a white shirt, and light brown hair. He has an earing in his right ear, almost identical to the one in my left one. I continue to look at him, and he looks up at me quickly. "What are you looking at?" he asks smoothly.

"I just noticed that you have almost the same earing in your right ear as I do in my left, and it just made me curious." I say, looking away, as his brown eyes had connected straight into my light blue ones.

"I understand, I got this when I was in Humilau city with my father. She said that I was special, and it would give me a rare connection to another trainer one day." he goes at, almost realizing what he thinks this might mean.

"My mother practically said the same thing amount mine." I say, understanding this now. "This is why Juniper wants me to get a starter pokemon. I already have one." I say, shocked.

"You know what, let's just forget this. But you said you have a Pokemon?" he says, changing the subject so simply.  
"Yea, I have a Cubchoo." I say, pulling out the pokeball that holds it.

"Cub cub, cubchoo!" it shouts.

The blue ice type cub pokemon sits looking up and the other boy and I. The guys pets my pokemon lightly, admiring it. "You never told me your name?" he says.

"Im Roman, from Castelia City." I say.

"Im Randy from Humilau City" he says.

"Thats so far away." I say, surprised.

"Yea, Skyla brought me here with her plane. It was amazing." Randy says looking up at me.

"Hey guys!" shouts someone from far away.

I turn and see my younger sister Violet, she lived with her mother in Undella Town. Her mother and her where extremely wealthy. She has on jean shorts that had little rips in the front, and a white tank top. Her dark brown hair was in a ponytail with a few bits out and fluttering in the wind. She had a pink backpack on her back, and a white with a pink pokeball hat on her head. She waves at us, practically running at us. "That's Violet, she's a bit energetic." I say to Randy.

"Yea, you know her?"

"She's my little half sister." I respond.

"Hey Roman, whos this?" asks Violet.

I return Cubchoo to the pokeball. "This is Randy, he's from Humilau City." I say, gesturing to Randy.

"That's so cool!" she says loudly. "I'm from Undella Town!"

"Yea, I guess so…" Randy mumbles.

"Hey! You kids must be waiting for the professor, right?" calls someone that I immediately recognized as one of the professors assistants.

"Yea! Do you know where the professor is?" calls Violet.

"Follow me this way." says the women.

We all begin to walk after her as she enters the lab. "Hello! You three must be Randy, Roman, and Violet!" calls a tall women in a lab coat. Professor Juniper.

"Hello professor." I say.

"Roman, glad to see you managed to make it alright." Juniper says.

"Yea, it was a long walk, but Cubchoo made sure none of the pokemon harmed me."

"I imagine its excited to have a new friend?"

"I think everyone here is." I say.

"Let's not waste anymore time then! Time to choose your first partner pokemon!" Juniper says, gesturing to a table with three pokeballs on it.

All three of the pokeballs open on que. On the left, a green snake pokemon with a leaf like tail stand on it hind legs. Snivy. Next to it is a blue pokemon with freckles and a shell. Oshawott. The one farthest to the right was a black and red pokemon. Tepig. "So, who gets to choose first?" asks Juniper.

"Violet should, she's a girl after all." says Randy.

"I thinks that fair." I say.

Violet almost squeals, and immediately steps forward. "I want this cute little Oshawott!"

"Alright, Oshawott, go ahead."

The blue pokemon hops to the ground next to Violet, and the girl grabs the pokeball. "Who wants to go next?" Juniper asks, looking up to Randy and I.

"Randy, go ahead, both are nice to me." I say.

"Thanks man. I choose Snivy then." Randy says as the grass type hops by his feet and Randy grabs the pokeball.

"Perfect…" I say. "I wanted Tepig anyways."

"Then everything has worked out perfectly." Juniper says happily.

"Hey Roman, could he battle." Randy says, glancing at me.

His Snivy perks up after hearing the word battle, and looks excited. "I have a huge advantage." I say.

"I want my first battle to be against you and Tepig."

"I don't think you can refuse this challenge, Roman." Juniper says grinning.

"Alright, I'll do it, but you'll lose." I say, looking at Tepig.

"Maybe not." Randy says.

"You boys have fun, I gotta go and catch some pokemon and stuff. I want to show my pokemon off." Violet says, leaving.

"All of you grab a pokedex, some pokeballs, and your potion on your way out." Juniper shouts as everyone makes their way out.

After Randy and I grab out things and put them all into our bags, we head to the Nuvema Town battlefield. It is smaller than most towns and cities, but the town is also the smallest town I've ever been to. We set down our bags, and our pokemon hop onto the battlefield. We get on opposing sides, and look at one another. "Let's start this, Snivy, use tackle and get in close!" Randy yells.

"Tepig, counter with a ember right before it hits you."

The Snivy jumps and dives right into my pokemons flames. "SNIVY" shouts the grass pokemon.

"Snivy, use your vine whip to get above the opponent!"

The Snivy crashes into the ground, and rolls. Using the momentum, it uses its vine to launch itself right above Tepig. "Use ember on the vines."

The flames hit the vines that Snivy was using to stand up so high, and the Snivy panics and tugs the burned vine around Tepig to stop it from moving, but falls and hits my pokemon. "Tepig, finish this with a ember towards your tail."

The flames connect with the leaf serpent, and it flys across the field. "Snivy, its over!" shout Randy.

I return Tepig, grab my bag, and walk to Randy, who had also returned his pokemon and grabbed his bag. "Let's go to the PokeCenter and eat." I say.

"Yea…"

As Randy and I sit at a PokeCenter table, and food arrives, I look at him and start. "Sorry dude, but I warned you, I had a huge advantage, plus my Cubchoo is way stronger." I say sadly.

"Its fine, Im just trying to figure out how to ask you something…" he says, looking at me.

"Don't be all professional and stuff or whatever, so what is it?" I ask.

"Could I travel around with you?" he asks slowly.

"I mean, do you want to?"

"Why am I asking?"

"Its just, I can't guarantee that you'll enjoy dealing with me all the time." I say.

"I'm so ready to do it, your sorta fun. Besides, we both are going to Straiton City to battle the Gym."

"Yea, I don't know if I'm gonna battle the gyms." I say.

"Why?"

"I don't know what I'm gonna do yet." I say.

"Let's go together then, and I'll help you figure it out. Then you can help me train."

"Sounds like a fair deal…" I grin.

"Let's eat." Randy says.

"I second."

And we eat, our pokemon digging into berries, and both of us eating burgers.


	2. Dangerous Foe

-Randy Wouters-

Roman and I seem to be getting along quite well. After we ate we decided the we would stay the night at this PokeCenter in Nuvema Town. Snivy was sitting next to me on my cot, and Roman was on his cot with both Tepig and Cubchoo sitting next to him. "How did you get that Cubchoo?" I ask as the small Pokemon looks up at the sound of its name.

"It's a long story…"

"I have nothing else to do." I continue.

"Fine." he responds almost angry. "My mother had a Beartic, and it had an egg. She gave me the egg and it hatched into my Cubchoo."

"That pretty cool." I say, wondering why he cared to hide that.

"Yea…" he responds sadly.

"What's bothering you, dude?" I ask worriedly.

"Let's just forget about this. You owe me for earlier."

"Goodnight, Roman, Snivy, Tepig, Cubchoo." I say as we all get settled.

"Night"

"SniSni!"

"Choo!"

"Tepig!"

-In the morning-

"Hope you boys visit again!" Nurse Joy calls after us as we leave after I have a quick breakfast. Roman skipped it and our pokemon had made sure to eat his share.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy!" I call back.

"Thanks!" Roman calls.

We begin our long journey on Route 1, and we manage to make it through the route with no problems or delays. We make it to Accumula Town around lunchtime, so Roman and I head toward the PokeCenter for food. Both of us sit at the table and soon afterwards we receive our food. Both of our pokemon dig into their mounds of berries, and I begin to devour my sandwich. I look up once half of my meal has disappeared, I looked up a saw that Roman had yet to touch his food. "Are you alright? You haven't touched your food." I ask.

"I'm going to step out for a minute." he responds as he begins to make an exit.

I get up a follow him and our pokemon come along behind me. I manage to leave the PokeCenter just in time to see Roman ram into a tall man with blonde hair and a long black cloak with eye shapes in it. He also has a large cane that had a symbol of a P. The man sidesteps and shoves Roman onto the ground. In a swift move, the cane slams into Romans side, and the boy tugs his body away. "Hey, don't hit him!" I shout at the man.

I run up to Roman and ask "Are you ok?"

"It doesn't matter." he responds quickly.

"Who do you think you are, foolish boy!" the man shouts.

"Who do you think you are!" I shout back.

"I will destroy you!" shouts the man, releasing a giant golden coffin.

"Get away." Roman says, stepping towards the man and pokemon.

His Tepig and Cubchoo both step on either of his sides. "Snivy, get ready." I say.

"Cubchoo, use Ice Punch on Snivy…"

Before I even have time to tell Snivy to evade the attack, the bear smashes an ice fist into my young pokemon. "What the heck!" I shout, returning my pokemon.

"Go away!" Roman yells, almost scaring me.

"Dude, this guy could-" I get cutoff as Romans Tepig gets slammed into me by the coffin pokemons Psychic.

I begin to blackout…

-Roman White-

Randy and Tepig both collapse and pass out. "You didn't have to harm him!" I yell.

Ghetsis grins. "Naturally, you would care for the weak!" he taunts, jabbing me.

I return Tepig. Looking around desperately, I see only one other person. "Hey, get this kid to safety!" I shout at the man.

"Don't hurt me, I'll do it." the man shouts, taking Randy in his arms and carrying him away.

Ghetsis looks at me, smiling. "You just like me...using fear for yourself…"

"We are not the same." I say. "I never would harm or kill a person with a pokemon…"

"I disagree! Remember your mother!" he shouts.

I stop. Cubchoo looks up at me. "What about all those trainers in Castelia, or Icirrus, or Opelucid, or even Humilau...You are more destructive than I! This is why you should help me achieve my dreams!" he shouts, laughing loudly.

"You don't have dreams...your a psychopath."

"Hmm. I'll see you soon…" Ghetsis replies.

"No!" I shout, and Cubchoo, reading my mind, uses Icy Wind at Ghetsis and Cofagrigus.

"Psychic!" is all I hear before everything goes black.

I wake up in a medical bed, and bright light is over my head. Sitting up, I barely able to resist wincing. "Roman, your awake!" Randy says, standing from a chair that was placed next to my bed.

"How sweet, you stayed here to wait for me." I mumble.

"Yea, you tried to get, me out. If I had listened to you, I would have been totally fine. Besides, I could have gotten help for you." he apologizes.

"Well, your the one who stuck around to try and help me. Thanks…"

"Still, you were seriously injured. And I got some questions anyway. Who was that dude?" Randy asks immediately.

I sigh. "That was Ghetsis. He's a powerful trainer."

"That's it?"

"What, do you want his Xtransceiver info?"

Randy grins at this. "We might be able to get on the road by tomorrow." he says.

"Yea, well. You still wanna battle the gym leader there?" I respond.

"If Ghetsis is so powerful, naturally."

"Alright, let's go now."

"What, no. You need rest." Randy responds.

I pull myself out of the bed. "I don't think it matters what I 'need'"

"Of course it does."

"I'm up, so let's go." I say back.

"Fine, you win. Let's get you changed back into your clothes and get your pokemon." Randy says, hitting a button to call the nurse.

After I get ready, and Randy helps me fill out the exit forms, we head out and start our way out of town. "How long was I out?" I ask, realizing nobody told me, and that it was about just after lunch.

"About a full day…" Randy responds.

"No way. Maybe a hour or two, right?"

"I'm not kidding."

"Sorry then." I mumble.

"It's not like you chose to get injured." Randy says back.

"Let's speed this up then."

"Sure." Randy agrees.

By the time we make it to the town, Straiton City, I'm almost ready to collapse. I just gotta keep walking. "Let's go straight to the gym." I tell my companion.

"We better get a room first at the PokeCenter."

"Fine."

By the time we get a room, and we drop of our bags, I'm practically shaking. "Let's just go tomorrow." Randy says.

And with that I drop.

NOTE- Violet will begin being part of the story more, and Romans relationship to Violet will be better explained.


	3. Exchange

Violet White

I arrived in a new, huge city late at night. I look around, and find a sign, with a few people standing by it, so I make my way towards the group of people. "What does the sign say!" I call to the people, getting closer.

I reach the sign before anybody responds to my question. "Read it for yourself." is the only response I get before they all leave.

"Rude." I mumble to myself.

 _Striaton City, Home of the Trio badge and Striaton City Gym._

I look up and around. Awesome! I made it to the first city with a gym. I look at the small map of the town that was drawn on the sign post. The PokeCenter is only a little ways away, so I begin the last push of my journey for tonight.

Once I get checked in, I go up to my room. I release my pokemon, and they all hop around on the bed, thankful to be out of their Pokeballs. Oshawott and Purrloin both snuggle up with me as I fall asleep.

Roman White

In the morning, I notice that Randy had dragged me all the way to our room. "Thanks…" I say, leaning forward to look at him, sitting on his bed.

"Its fair, you dragged yourself all the way from Accumula just to help me, so I owe you one." Randy says, now standing.

"Let's get you and your pokemon fed before we head to the gym."

"Ok, but you have to eat too, you haven't eaten in a day or so." Randy agrees.

"I'll eat when I get hungry."

"Just eat something light, for my sake."

"Fine." I finish, standing now to.

We get downstairs and order our food, and our pokemon get their share of mixed oats. I

look up from Cubchoo to see Violet walking towards us. "Roman, Randy, nice to see you guys." she calls, pulling up a chair.

Both of her pokemon, her starter and a Purrloin both begin to eat some of the oats set for Randy and I's pokemon. "You got a Purrloin!" Randy notice's.

"Yea, my mom had one, and it's so strong, so I caught one too."

"That's neat." I say.

\ "Yea, I need another pokemon to challenge the gym anyway, so it works perfectly." Violet responds, petting her Purrloin.

"You need more than one pokemon to challenge the gym?" Randy asks.

"Yea, the gym leader uses to pokemon, I was told." Violet responds.

"I'll let you Tepig." I say quickly.

"You sure that your ok with that?"

"Yea, Tepig won't mind."

"Cool." Randy agrees.

"Did you guys hear about what happened in Accumula?" Violet asks.

"Yea, Roman and I where part of it." Randy says, before I have a chance to stop him. "A man named Ghetsis attacked Roman for some reason."

"Dude, no." I raise my voice, much to late.

"Roman, you met dad?" Violet says, almost whining"

"It wasn't by choice, he's a bad person." I say.

"What? That guy was your father!" Randy yells at me.

I stand, returning my pokemon. "I'll be back later."

"Where are you going?" Violet asks, stepping after me.

And I run.

Randy Wouters

Roman was gone almost instantly. "Don't follow him, he'll be back." I say to Violet.

"Yea, I know…"

"C'mon, eat Romans food, he wasn't hungry anyway." I say, hoping to calm her down.

"Yea…" she says, sinking into the chair.

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Ghetsis, a man who attacked Roman, was the father of Roman and Violet. Unbelievable. No wonder Roman didn't want Violet to know about the exchange with the man. Still…

"What do you know about Ghetsis?" I ask gently.

"Nothing much...I guess he's a bad person that would be dangerous to meet, that's why I live with my mom."

"Where does Roman live?"

She waits a moment before responding. "I don't know."

"Ok, well. In the meantime, we should have a battle to get our minds off this." I request.

"Yea!" Violet says, getting up and grabbing her pokeballs, returning her pokemon. "Let's go, Randy!"

I grab my pokeball, and my pokemon follows. "Let's each just use one pokemon." I say.

"It's only fair, so sure." the girl responds.

"Who will you use?" I ask, hoping she uses Oshawott.

"Purrloin, my Oshawott is to weak against your starter."

We get on opposing sides of the battlefield, and Violet releases the newest member of her pokemon team. "I'll start, Purrloin, use tackle!"

"Snivy, use your vines to slide to the right, then wrap them around the cat!"

As Snivy's vine grab Purrloin, the captures pokemon begins to struggle. "Purrloin, use fury swipes!"

Claws scratch my pokemon's vines, forcing it to release the opponent. "Use tackle!" I shout.

My Snivy crashes into the Purrloin, with great results. The cat pokemon skids and collapses in the dust, and Violet returns her pokemon. "I've never lost before, you must be way stronger than Roman by now!" Violet shouts, coming towards me.

"Roman could beat both of us, I'm certain." I respond.

"Easy, with my eyes closed…" I hear a voice I quickly identify as Roman comes from behind me.

"Glad your so cocky." I say.

"Regardless, good battle…"

"Thanks, bro!"

"Let's heal up, then go to the gym." Roman says, already going towards the PokeCenter.

Violet and I follow after him, almost forgetting what had happened earlier inside the Center.

Roman White

I was glad to see that Violet had lost. She was sorta a brat, so the fact that she finally had someone prove she wasn't almighty was relieving. Randy seemed proud of his victory, and I thought that maybe his pokemon would soon evolve. Snivy already had been in a few intense battles. Once we make through the healing process, Violet and Randy both seem excited and nervous about their gym battle. "Randy, when I left, I decided to get an apology gift for you." I say, handing him a pokeball.

"Umm. The professor gave me more than enough, but thank you?" he says, looking at it.

"Dude, it has a pokemon in it." I grin.

He looks up. Then he drops the Pokeball onto the ground, and outbursts a Litwick. "Whoa!" he exclaimed, looking at the candle like pokemon.

"It's a Litwick, I found it while I was at the Celestial Tower." I say, as Randy turns and pulls me into a hug.

I pull into it, this being the first contact I've had in a while. "I never took you for a hugger." he whispers into my ear.

"Well, your cool." I whisper back.

"Awwww! How cute!" Violet jokes towards us.

Randy pulls back, turning slightly red. Let's get going then."

"Ok." I also have a bit of a red tint to my face.

We arrive to the gym and see three boys all standing side by side, looking directly at us. "Hey, You three here to challenge the gym!" they all shout.

One had red hair, one has blue hair, and the third green, but otherwise the only other difference they have is that they have a tie the same color as their hair. All three of them are wearing tuxedos. "Chili, Cilan, Cress, these two would like to challenge you!" I call for our little group.

We all gather together. "We have an offer." Cress begins.

"You each take on one of us, and if two of you win, you all get the badge!" Chili shouts.

"The pairing would be totally random, so the matches would be a mix of luck and skill." finishes Cilan.

"Yea!" Violet agrees.

"But Roman wasn't gonna battle the gyms." Randy says for me.

"Roman, you agreed to battle us once you had a good reason to, this seems perfect." Cress says, reminding me of our agreement.

"I still have no reason to battle you." I say, refusing.

"Please, Roman, I'll forgive you for not telling me about dad." Violet goes at, begging me.

"We refuse your friends challenge unless you agree to battle one of us!" Chili shouts.

"We can't do that, brother." Cilan answers to Chili.

"C'mon, you might like it, dude please?" Randy says.

I sigh. "I will if you guys use your best pokemon." I give.

"Awwwwwwwww, to cute." Violet squeals.

"We only have one pokemon each, so all matches will be one on one, deal?" asks Cress.

"Deal." the three of us agree.

The matches will be- Roman VS Cilan

Violet VS Cress

Randy VS Chili

-Roman's pokemon

Cubchoo-Ice Punch/Icy WInd/Powder Snow/Growl

Tepig-Ember/Tackle/Defense Curl/Flame Charge

-Randy's pokemon

Snivy-Slam/Vine Whip/Tackle/Growth

Litwick-Fire Spin/Will-O-Wisp/Flame Burst/Nightshade

-Violet's pokemon

Oshawott-Focus Energy/Water Gun/Water Sport/Tackle

Purrloin-Fury Swipes/Sand Attack/Scratch/Assist


End file.
